


The Rain and The Sun

by Geminia



Category: Yoshiwara Lament
Genre: Multi, Yoshiwara Lament - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia/pseuds/Geminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been saved, but this child of hers all dressed up has sparked an unwelcome memory of the times when things were not so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain and The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by the song "Yoshiwara Lament" (Koyamano Mayo).

The child fidgeted in her millions of layers, fumbling with the wrap of her obi as she waited for her parents to come down. Her hair was tied up in a severe up-do that had her eyes watering in remembrance of how it had come about; her face had been scrubbed red, and then dabbled in white paste; her lips carefully anointed with a beautiful red; and the faint scent of citrus clung to her skin after the bath…

 

Footsteps on the stairs had her looking up, and then she found herself immersed in a tight embrace, before blowing her mother’s thick hair out of her face.

“Ma, you’re choking me.”

But there was no reply.

 

Eyes shut tight in remembrance.

_The sick chattering of the crowd as their hearts thudded in anticipation for another night of fake pleasure. The sticky paste of make-up beautifying their features. The disgusting dances, flirtations, giggles, coy looks beneath lashes. The pinching of cheeks falsely flushed, hands dipped in cold water to trail gooseflesh in their wake, a slow dance of wine and ice that distracted the noble_ sir  _and tightened nipples in apparent anticipation, the practiced sighs and moans…the calculated screams of passion. The cold erosion of naivety and humanity with each deflowering. The never-ending rain in her heart._

And the day it all came to an end.

_Thank-you, my love. My one, and only true love._

_My customer._

_My savior._


End file.
